1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of commode assemblies which are adjustable for different sized users, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a commode assembly for the training and care of domestic pet animals.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Pet animals are nurtured, maintained and loved by countless millions of people in this country and abroad. Since society at large places an inestimable value on life, including that of animals, it is not surprising that domesticated pet animals often have the status of near family and receive care and keeping approaching that of humans.
A necessity that must be attended in the care of domesticated pet animals is that of toilet facilities where such pets are kept indoors for extended periods of time. To this end, numerous prior art patents have been directed toward the adaption or conversion of ordinary toilet facilities for the use of pet animals.
One approach is the permanent toilet structure taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,554, issued to Tumminaro. Another approach is the use of a device that attaches to a conventional household toilet, but must be removed for human use of the toilet. Devices of this type are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,772 issued to Schmid; U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,430 issued to DeBardeleben; U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,544 issued to Hammond; U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,321 issued to Cohen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,744 issued to McGee; U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,457 issued to Houston; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,096 issued to Grubman. Still another approach is a device that attaches to a household toilet and does not require removal for human use of the toilet. Devices of this type are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,634 issued to Piccone; U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,738 issued to Hall; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,429 issued to Hall.
Certainly a toilet mounted device offers the benefits of less expense and more convenience than a permanent structure device. There is a need, however, for a device that is initially used in conjunction with the pet's existing litter arrangements and associated habits, such as a litter box, and is then used as a component in an ordered training plan to successfully and humanely train the pet to eliminate into the household commode. By attaching the device to the commode it converts the commode to enable dual usage by both the human and the pet occupants of the household without removing the device from the commode after installation.